memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here and here. IMDb-link See User talk:Bp#IMDb-link... -- Renegade54 21:44, 2 November 2006 (UTC) IFD: Front3qtrs-s.jpg Could you stop in, review these posts, and chime in? We need another opinion to break the deadlockCapt Christopher Donovan 01:15, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Oh Sorry bout that. Fartboy79 21:04, 17 November 2006 (UTC) My TemplateLab I'm honestly sorry if I caused inconvenience for anyone, I simply wasn't aware that changes to userpages were tracked in the RC. I'm attempting to create a set of templates that translates a range of episode numbers into a list of links to episode pages, i.e. something that could potentially become very useful. This is pushing MediaWiki's template coding options to the limit, so I need to frequently conduct tests by calling the template to check the effect of modifiacations. I also need the redirect pages, these being the only way to facilitate recursion (see e.g. here). Could you please restore those as well? If there is any way to keep doing what I'm doing without clogging up the RC, please let me know how. If there isn't, I can either stop or try and reduce the number of saves somewhat... whichever. TeraBlight 01:19, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the response :) For the time being, I'll try to work with noincludes/includeonlys on the template pages themselves, that way I can use preview rather than saving all the time and testing from another page. TeraBlight 01:31, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Sounds good. :) --From Andoria with Love 01:40, 20 November 2006 (UTC) There are non-human novels, you realize... And is not Memory-Alpha constructed so as to present matters outside the ST continuity solely in Background Information? Vulcans, for one, would call it a human novel, would they not? --ChrisK 13:34, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :Um... what? --From Andoria with Love 19:32, 21 November 2006 (UTC) A question about TAS I just got the TAS dvd set, and I'm already noticing a LOT of things that could be added into articles. My question is: we HAVE articles with TAS information in them, but how much and how exensive it is I'm not sure. Has there been a rule of thumb developed on how to handle TAS information?Capt Christopher Donovan 09:00, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :Nope. TAS is as canon here as the other series, so the same policies that apply to those apply to TAS. Enjoy! :) --From Andoria with Love 09:03, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Well, for example, here's a problem I have: I want to talk about the second turbolift and the Automated Bridge Defense system (both shown onboard the Enterprise). Should that be limited to the Enterprise, or would mentioning it in the Connie article be appropriate?Capt Christopher Donovan 09:22, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :In this instance, I would place it in the Enterprise article, because there might be some differences in other Constitution class shipd. Alternatively, however, it can be added to both; I don't think there would be a problem with that, but I would just add it to Enterprise. --From Andoria with Love 09:25, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the advice...I had already considered that, but the way the Enterprise article is laid out made for a tricky bit of rewriting. I WAS able to work a general reference into the Connie article though fairly easily. On another note, I'm amazed that some of this material isn't ALREDY in the articles...but then again, only now do we (at least some of us) have copies of the eps to use as reference... :) Capt Christopher Donovan 09:47, 22 November 2006 (UTC)